This invention relates to isopropoxy- and phenoxyhydroxyphenoxycyclotriphosphazenes and to a process for producing same.
Hydroxyphenoxycyclotriphosphazenes, e.g., triphenoxytris(hydroxyphenoxy)phosphazene, are useful additives in polystyrene blends. These hydroxyphenoxy functionalized cyclotriphosphazenes provide flame retardancy characteristics for the blends without the degree of concomitant polymer degradation experienced when conventional flame retardants, such as monochloropentabromocyclohexane (isomer mixture) and hexabromocyclododecane are used.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide, as new compositions of matter, isopropoxy- and phenoxyhydroxyphenoxycyclotriphosphazenes. It is also an object of this invention to provide a process for producing such hydroxyphenoxy functionalized cyclotriphosphazenes.